


Dreams of Blood and Beasts

by NaoTatsuya



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Lots of blood mentioned, M/M, No Beta, definite spoilers for both Bloodborne and P5/P5R of course, it's Bloodborne what do you expect?, maybe some gore later, mentions of P5/P5R plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoTatsuya/pseuds/NaoTatsuya
Summary: Ash was used to the Hunt and its formula. She had lived it enough after all, but she refused to be bound to it truly anymore. Leaving her own Dream to wander others, she aids new Hunters on their path to transcend the Hunt, whether they succeed or fail. She wanted to end the Hunt once and for all.Akechi was the typical new blood she would meet. Not in the slightest in fact. How would he change things? After all, a Hunter must Hunt.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue - A Dream Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I don't own either Bloodborne or Persona 5 (and P5 Royal). Those are owned only by their creators. 
> 
> Secondly, I thank the Goroboys chat from streams for many enlightening chats as we watched Krist of the lokiarsene Tumblr blog play P5R and Bloodborne. Both everyone's and Krist's views helped cement how I saw Akechi and added some things I either wasn't sure of or didn't know about him.
> 
> Thirdly, updates will come as they may as I have multiple story ideas currently running around in my brain and a class schedule to work around.
> 
> Also, tags may be changed/added as the story continues.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Enjoy!

Blood red eyes peered out from below the rim of a gray folded hat, which was flared out at the top, that obscured pure white hair to look over the gothic city below as it was bathed in the orange light of the setting sun. The hunt had started again, as it always did. A loud yowling could be heard in the distance, the voice of a beast for sure. Yet, was it a villager or a member of the church? That was the question.

“Another perfect night for a hunt. I wonder who the old man dragged here this time at the behest of _it_.” A low feminine voice calmly states.

  
Turning from the view of the city, Yharnam as it was called, the ashen garbed woman walks down the street leading to a large bridge. The woman’s ashen colored garb comes with a tattered cloak, and partially burnt gloves and boots, but on her back rests a huge, dark silver blade with many engravings. At her hip, a seemingly large pistol hangs from a holster. All in all, an intimidating sight to come across, but no worse than what lies within the city walls or below in the old sectors of the city. But those terrors held nothing on what one couldn’t see, both literally and figuratively.

A growl comes from her left as a wolfen man holding a torch and pitchfork charges at her, but the woman, or better yet hunter, just sidesteps the man and grabs her greatsword from her back, hefting it out into a swing cutting the man down. Power courses through her as he falls to the cobblestone bridge. _The blood._ The hunter exhales softly looking back to the setting sun as she resets her blade’s place upon her back.

  
“The new blood should be arriving soon. Will they head for the Great Bridge, or bypass it for the aqueducts? So many questions, but the night is young.”   
  


The hunter walks off continuing her route, but to where?


	2. Chapter 1 - A Fated Meeting Between Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn into a new Dream, a new Hunt, Ash wanders central Yharnam killing beasts until she meets the new blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are in italics. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Enjoy!

The ashen garbed hunter rests her arms upon the railing of the Great Bridge. Resting and maybe…waiting? The howls throughout the city of Yharnam fill the void she has come to know. The beasts, both of man and those completely transformed, prowl the streets for anyone who may yet walk the streets instead of being hidden safely behind incense. The sun still is setting, but that is nothing new. The night shall transcend, be it in this dream or another, but the hunter has yet to come across the new blood. Light steps emerge from behind her, but she doesn’t turn.

“It’s not safe to be out on the night of the Hunt, you know, or yet, you may be the new hunter inducted to the Dream.” Her voice softly calls out as the figure shifts lightly, almost silently, like they didn’t wish for her to notice any weakness.

“As I’ve heard from a few residents here, but I must reach the Cathedral Ward.” A light voice says behind her.

The hunter smiles and turns to face the person behind her. A young man stands before her wearing a familiar garb. A garb she hadn’t seen for some time in fact. Below the folded brown hat, she is met with red eyes that are lighter than her own. He has shoulder length light brown hair too. In his hands, a pistol too much like her own and a saw cleaver await their next use. But, there is a slight wild, coldness coming from deep in his eyes. What could he have seen to give him that look?

“So, you’re the new blood that formed this dream? I’ve been waiting for you.” She says watching his eyes narrow. Suspicious of her.

“What do you know about this place? Gehrman didn’t say much, just to go hunt some beasts.” His light voice lends after a small pause.  
  


She snorts.

“That sounds quite like him. He said the exact same to me when I was first pulled into the Dream, but I’m sure you must have come across Gilbert? He told you of Yharnam, the beasts, and to come to this bridge to reach the Grand Catherdral. Right? You are in for quite the Hunt, new blood. That is if you live long enough to transcend it, first.” She solemly says with light amusement.

His eyes narrow even further, probably questioning what I mean. The fingers around the saw cleaver clinch tightly on the hilt for the trick weapon before he focuses back on her.  
  


“You know of the Hunt, and how it works. You must have been here in the Dream/Hunt for a while. How many hunters have you seen fail in transcending the Hunt?” He curiously asks.

“Too many. A majority tend to give up before transcending the hunt and disappear within the Dream, but the rest…well they go mad.” She states seriously peering at him.  
  


“You seem to be fine.”  
  


“On the forefront, maybe. Yet, also I may not be fine. That has yet to be seen. Anyway, new blood, the name’s Ash.” She states holding out a hand to the young man who stares at it for a second before shifting the pistol so he could shake her hand.  
  


“Akechi.”

Ash nods and turns towards a large archway. Beckoning for Akechi to follow her, she lifts her greatsword from her back, switches its form to a normal sized light silver sword, and with her free hand removes her pistol from its holster. As they walk past a carriage, four crows turn towards them and causing the brute’s attention to switch to them. The brute starts to limp towards them before charging straight for Ash who waits until the last second to let off a shot of her pistol stunning the brute leaving an opening for Ash. She rushes forward and thrusts her hand into the brute’s chest killing it instantly. She turns to Akechi once she’s done to see that the crows are dead.

“Good job. Up ahead lies a path to the Cathedral Ward which will lead you to the Grand Cathedral, but the door is locked with no key. Besides the fact that there lies a beast much larger and more powerful. You will come across these types of beasts or well _beings,_ I should say. They will grant you immense power from their blood and knowledge both when you find them and if you can defeat them.” Ash informs Akechi just as a loud yowling could be heard nearby.

“You won’t be joining me for this fight, but I don’t necessarily have to fight the beast since the door beyond it is locked. I just have to find another way to the Cathedral Ward.” Akechi deduces and turns to look at Ash.  
  


“Smart. Yes, there is another way. Gilbert knows, but if you continue to explore Yharnam, you would find your way to an aqueduct which may lead to a tomb which lies below the Cathedral Ward. I, though, would stay and fight this beast for the trials to come will require much more power than what you surely have now. It is your choice though.”

Akechi stands silently, contemplating what Ash said. Stay and fight the beast nearby or continue through Yharnam until he reaches the aqueduct which she implied leads into the Cathedral Ward. Ash’s eyes loom over him until a smirk rises upon her face. She steps back to allow him to pass through a large archway. As he steps through the archway and into the center of the stretch of bridge before the door to the Cathedral Ward, the howling grows even louder until a dark form appears and looms over Akechi. The form seems to jump before landing in front of Akechi, unmasking what Ash said it was, a beast that was much larger and undoubtably more powerful than anything he has faced up to this point.  
  
“The Cleric Beast, it has been awhile. Can’t say I’ve missed you though.” Ash’s voice says a ways behind him.

_Cleric Beast? What kind of name is that? What could it mean?_ Akechi wonders. _  
  
_The creature that towered over him had one huge arm that dwarfed the other. On top of somewhat tiny legs, the beast walked slowly before charging forward swing the large arm at Akechi who dodges under the swing. He unlocks the saw cleaver’s full form to gain reach and swings strongly down on the large arm of the beast. Blood sprays from the new wound, and the beast swiftly turns around to try and hit Akechi. Cleric Beast roars at Akechi spitting out saliva before attacking again.

Ash watches Akechi fight the Cleric Beast, and it takes him near 15 minutes to defeat it. _He figured out the larger arm was a weak point. Good._ She stands solemnly as the beast’s power is absorbed into Akechi and for him to walk back to her. Holding something small in his hand, he softly says something that she can’t hear. When he comes closer, she can see that it’s the Sword Hunter Badge.

“That will give you a few new weapons in the Hunter’s Dream.” She states grabbing his attention.  
  


He raises an eyebrow. “Interesting. Now you said something about the aqueducts leading to the Cathedral Ward, correct?”

Ash just gives a fanged smile.


	3. Chapter 2 - An Unwelcome Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Akechi head forward through Yharnam after the defeat of Cleric Beast by Akechi's hands. Heading for a tomb beyond the aqueduct, they learn that not every hunter is safe, no matter how well or long one has known them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually came out longer than expected, funnily enough. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Thoughts are in italics.

Among the rot of Yharnam, Ash and Akechi walk from the Great Bridge to the nearest lamppost. Akechi watches how Ash glides across the cobblestone pathways, with purpose and ease. Yet, he notices a slight tenseness within her shoulders. He remembers how Ash implied being a part of many Hunts with other Hunters.

 _So, she’s aware of her surroundings even without making it obvious that she is paying attention to what is going on around her._ Akechi thinks as they near the familiar lamppost and Messengers.

“This is where I leave you for now, Akechi. I can’t join you within the Dream, but once you return, make your way towards the aqueduct.” Ash states as she stops beside the lamppost to turn to him.

Akechi walks a few steps past her to touch the top of the lamp and disappears before her eyes. Ash snorts quietly before turning away. As she walks away, she switches her greatsword and pistol for a bow trick weapon. A bowblade, if she remembers correctly, that belonged to a hunter named Simon. Her memory of Simon is spotty at best and nonexistent at worse, but she does remember his prowess with his chosen trick weapon. Yet, he left it for her after his death in the Nightmare. He truly just wanted an end to the pain…

 _At least he rests within the remnants of my dream. I miss you truly, old friend._ Ash thinks looking to the bowblade for a few seconds before moving onward.

~~~~~

Ash takes the long way around to the aqueduct, well longer than usual because a shortcut from the town square remains locked. Music could be softly heard as she walked into the square. Gascoigne’s family lived here. Gascoigne was a hunter she knew fairly well. He lived with his wife and daughter, but he also housed his close friend and hunting partner, Henryk. A formidable pair those two were.

_Gascoigne’s been slipping according to Henryk. Hopefully he hasn’t fallen yet._

Ash drops down by the numerous dog cages as barking starts sounding off from the blood maddened dogs, or beasts one could say. Snapping the bow to its blade form, she quickly takes care of the dogs and moves across the small bridge. There was a lit incense lamp outside a door to her left. Ash shakes her head and continues forward into the building before her. Switching the bowblade back to its bow form, she draws a quicksilver arrow, aims, and fires right at the head of the beast man who climbs the stairs from below, killing him.

Destroying some boxes that destruct an archway leading to the rafters, Ash drops to the rafters and walks to a close by archway which leads out to an overlook of the sewers of Yharnam. A lone figure stands by the edge of the overlook. The figure wore a cloak of black feathers over a total black ensemble which obscures the feminine figure beneath. Covering the figure’s face was a plague doctor type, but stern eyes stood out from beneath the mask.

“Eileen the Crow. It’s been a long time since we last crossed paths.” Ash whispers into the quiet air.

The figure, Eileen, turns slightly and nods to Ash.

“Quite a night for a Hunt, Ash. Isn’t it?” Eileen’s quiet, sophisticated voice states.

A soft snort is released from Ash whose shoulders shake as she softly laughs for a few seconds.

“Quite nice, actually. The new blood seems worthy. We may actually see the end to the Hunt, but first, he must face a Hunter in the Tomb as all new bloods before him, like you and I did so long ago.” Ash calmly states.

Eileen’s head bows in accordance.

“Yet, we Hunters still must hunt. Even you. Even I. Don’t forget that.”

“As always, Eileen. That’s not something I can easily forget. Not after everything, as you well know.” Ash seriously claims turning to head back inside.

“Watch out for the Father, Ash. Henryk was having problems with him earlier.” Eileen warns.

Ash just turns her head slightly and gives a visible nod to Eileen before walking along the central rafter. Once on the other side, Ash drops and lands straight into a roll behind a pillar. Ash ducks her head out from behind the pillar to see where the beast sniper is before drawing an arrow and aiming for its head. Releasing the arrow and quickly shifting back to blade form, she runs out from behind the pillar, launching herself at the beast man beside a nearby pillar and killing him. 

_Should probably leave some for Akechi. He’ll have to come this way to reach the aqueduct and town square short cut._

Ash crouches and moves quickly to drop down into the depression between walkways in the building. The depression actually is a part of the sewer system of Yharnam. Keeping quiet to not draw the numerous rats’ attention, Ash walks out into a branch of the main sewer system which is below an alleyway. Continuing within the branch, she reaches the main section of the sewer system, which is littered with the living corpses of diseased citizens of Yharnam.

_Poor unfortunate souls. You probably never should have come here._

Evading their lanky arms, Ash sees a ladder. It goes up to the town square shortcut beside Gascoigne’s house. Sighing, Ash just stares up at the ladder before finally climbing it. Once at the top, she crosses a small bridge to a medium sized open area. The grunts of a brute could be heard nearby. Ash turns her head searching for a ladder which she knew lead to the window of Gascoigne’s house, but she spots the brute she just heard. The gangly being holds a large branch or maybe it’s a stone? Ash stealthily walks to the brute’s back and draws her bow’s blade back. Clenching her arm muscles tightly, she exerts all the pent up force unto the brute, stunning it. Before it regains its senses, she claws through its back with her hand, killing it.

_So easy. It will be a while yet before a real challenge. Unless, the hunter in the Tomb is… Well, I’ll see soon enough. Better check on Gascoigne’s family though, they wouldn’t be foolish enough to be out during the night of a Hunt._

Ash climbs the ladder and knocks on the lit window once she reaches the top.

“Oh! Are you a hunter? Your smell is so familiar… Like pa’s scent! My ma’s gone to check on my pa. He never returned from the Hunt. If you see her, can you give her this? It plays their favorite song. She would always play it for him…” A young girl’s voice softly calls from inside the house. She was obviously worried.

“Yes, I’ll look for your parents, and if I find them, I’ll tell them to come home.” Ash replies calmly. She didn’t want to give off an anxious feeling and worry the girl further.

_Don’t tell me that the Hunter this time is. No. But, Henryk did say how he had been changing. Wasn’t himself. Even Henryk was changing. I thought they may have had longer…_

Someone clears their throat nearby.

Ash turns to see Akechi. He still wields the Hunter’s Pistol and Saw Cleaver, but his garb has changed. It was still a familiar garb, but of a newer variety. A typical Hunter’s garb. And…he’s still coated in blood.

“Having a good hunt, eh?” Ash playfully states, eyes roaming over the blood-soaked coat.

“Well, what else is one to do in the beast ridden city?” He snarks back.

“We might make a Hunter of you yet, Akechi.” Ash laughs softly.

Walking calmly to a lever besides the lit window, Ash pulls the lever, opening a shortcut to the town square.

“I suggest you head back to the lantern if you need to refill your vials and bullets, or if you need to fixate the power from the blood. Otherwise, we should head on to the Tomb beyond the aqueduct.” Ash states walking back around to the dog cages and the building she met Eileen in earlier.

“No need. You never mentioned another hunter would be here, either, or did you not know of their presence?” Akechi asks from behind her.

“Eileen? No, I have no way of knowing if she is in any Dream I join. It was a welcome surprise, anyway, to find her still alive.” She acquiesces. 

“So, you don’t know everything about the Dream.” He deduces.

“Never said I did either. The Dreams are similar enough between every Hunter, but with different specific details.” She snarks lightly.

They walk into the main room which Ash dropped into earlier and enter the sewers from there. Passing the living corpses and ladder from earlier, they find a log path which leads to another ladder and mouth of a tunnel. A large shape could be seen down the tunnel. Ash turns to Akechi, nods to the ladder, and raises an eyebrow silently asking if he wanted to go up the ladder before turning her head slightly to the tunnel opening. Akechi tilts his head for a second as he peers down the tunnel before shaking his head. Nodding back, Ash motions for him to go up the ladder first and follows up after him.

“There’s an elevator to the left there if you want to go ahead and send it up. It’s a shortcut to the lamp from earlier.” Ash mentions as she switches her bowblade for her greatsword and pistol.

She hears the elevator moving and turns back to Akechi.

“Move fast up ahead. Either run up the bridge a bit and come back or run into one of the open sides. Trust me.” Ash states seriously while staring at the other side of the bridge.

“Trust you? I barely even know you.” Akechi scoffs.

“Have I done you wrong? Either way, believe me or not, there is a trap up ahead. I thought you might want to avoid some damage.” Ash snarks back before running ahead.

Shaking his head with a slight scowl, Akechi follows her, ducking into the open bridge side when a flaming boulder comes crashing over a mob of beast men, narrowly missing Ash who ducks in another open side at the last second. After the boulder passes, they both sprint to the end of the bridge. Ash points for him to take the shield bearing beast as she takes on the brute. A few slashes of his saw cleaver and more blood coating later, he turns back at the sound of a gunshot to see Ash ripping her hand out of the brute.

“A bit much?” He scoffs lightly.

“Ironic considering you’re the one absolutely covered in blood.” Ash snorts.

“Come we’re close now.” She beckons him forth.

“You’re just as bad as _he_ is.” Akechi sighs exasperated.

The two walk up some stairs and see two more beast men facing away from them on the right around a small fire. They launch strong attacks at the beasts in sync before turning back around toward the staircase that was to the left of them originally. Walking up the stairs, they come to stop before a large arch that leads to a large cemetery. Inside lies a large man hacking at bodies murmuring to himself. Akechi turns to Ash when she lets out a shocked breathe, raising a brow in question.

“Gascoigne. I hoped it wouldn’t come to this, truly.” She says softly with a pained look on her face.

“You know him?”

“He’s a fellow hunter. One I have known for a long time, but sadly, it seems the blood has finally gotten to him.” She says with a determined look on her face.

“Here take this. Wind it up, and it should stun him.” She passes a small object to him. A music box, he determines after a closer look.

“Why?” Akechi asks slightly shocked as she rolls her neck and stretches her shoulders.

“I’ll be helping you in this fight after all.” She says with a smile.

Akechi looks to her for a second before nodding. They walk on through the archway. Gascoigne stills for a moment from hacking at the bodies at his feet.

“Beasts all over the shop. You’ll become one of them, sooner or later.” A gravelly voice states as Gascoigne turns to face them showing fanged teeth.


	4. Chapter 3 - A Final Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Akechi face Father Gascoigne, but to Ash, it means much more than just a path to the Cathedral Ward. Akechi also starts to learn more of Yharnam and uncover its mysteries, little by little though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have made a connection between Bloodborne and a T.S. Eliot poem. It just fits interestingly enough.
> 
> Thoughts as always will be in italics.  
> Notes will be in bold (and are from Bloodborne, unless stated otherwise). 
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!

_“Between the conception_

_And the creation_

_Between the emotion_

_And the response_

_Falls the Shadow”_

-“The Hollow Men”, TS Eliot

* * *

Putting down blood-maddened hunters never got any easier for Ash, and now, when facing Gascoigne, it felt even worse. He had been one of the Hunters to help her when she first entered the Dream. Yet, a Hunter must hunt beasts, even if said beast was once a Hunter.

_I thought he may have had more time, but we knew his sense of reality was slipping. The blood calling him, singing to him._

Gascoigne rushed for Ash and Akechi, forcing them to dash out of the way to avoid his sweeping axe. Ash tightens her grip on her sword hilt. Gascoigne turns toward her loosing a snarl before leaping at her with his axe poised to strike. Dodging with a roll under his swing, Ash looks to Akechi.

“I’ll keep him distracted! You strike him from behind or whenever you get the chance.” She yells to him, and seeing him give a small nod, she goes back to focusing on Gascoigne.

Launching herself at Gascoigne, she swiftly sings her blade only to be blocked with a swing of his axe which is soon followed by an array of bullets from his gun. Pain, slight pain like a sting. She disregards the bullet wounds before crouching down slightly and circling Gascoigne, focusing strictly on him. Once Gascoigne yells and charges at her, she ducks beneath his axe again and slices his side with her own blade. A small yell of pain swiftly follows, quickly succeeded by a second painfilled yell from Gascoigne. Looking behind the monster of a man, Ash spots Akechi ripping his saw cleaver from Gascoigne’s back.

_We should have seen the signs earlier. The delirious rambling, fixation with blood. Even the physical changes: sharpened canines and claw-like fingers. We dismissed it all, hoping we had more time. I just hope his wife isn’t here, but where is Henryk?_

Both Akechi and Ash leap away as Gascoigne swiftly swings his axe around, barely catching Ash with the blade of the axe. Ash backs away and grabs one of her blood vials, smashing the vial deep into her hip allowing the blood to seep into her body giving her strength. She feels the bullet wounds knitting back together. As she does this, Akechi watches Gascoigne take his axe and expand it into its trick weapon form, an extremely long axe/ battle axe form.

“What’s that smell? The blood it sings to me… It’s enough to make a man sick.” Gascoigne’s gravelly voice softly questions.

Ash swiftly pushes Akechi aside as Gascoigne lunges for her with a large sweep of his axe, catching her on her shoulder. Gritting her teeth as Gascoigne brings the axe back to him, she watches him rush for her in his blood-maddened state, and right before his axe reaches her again, she loses a shot from her pistol, staggering him. She rushes forward to deliver a critical blow and backs away to use another blood vial.

Gascoigne starts to twist and turn, holding his head and growling. His arms and legs grow larger and so do their muscles. Hair elongates to cover his body, and his shirt, coat, pants, and shoes rip. For hands, he now has claws, and his face is scrunched like a wolf’s. He has become a beast.

“The music box! Use it now!” Ash yells to Akechi as she rushes to catch the beast’s, that was Gascoigne, attention.

Akechi shaking his head from the slight shock of Gascoigne’s transformation reaches in his coat pocket and grabs the music box. Turning the lever of it, he winds it up. Music fills the air. Gascoigne stops whatever attack he was about to deliver onto Ash to grab his head. Shaking his head back and forth due to the all too familiar sound, he is wide open for Ash and Akechi to attack. Swipes of Akechi’s saw cleaver and slices of Ash’s sword pierce the rough hide of Gascoigne spraying out blood coating the two hunters and weakening Gascoigne severely.

“Circle around him, Akechi. I’ll stay in the forefront of his attention. Just attack. He’s just about done.” Ash softly calls out to Akechi before leaping in front of Gascoigne’s view.

Gascoigne tries to deliver some powerful swipes on Ash, but she dodges away from his attacks as Akechi stays behind his hulking form. Akechi readies his saw cleaver as Ash dodges backward from another swipe of Gascoigne’s clawed hands. Swinging the saw cleaver down for a few swipes into his back, Gascoigne swings around to retaliate, but Ash switches her blade in its greatsword form quickly and delivers a heavy attack to Gascoigne. He finally falls in a cry of pain, crumpling onto the cemetery floor.

As both Akechi and Ash try to catch their breath, Ash switches her greatsword back to sword form. Ash walks forward to Gascoigne’s slumped over body and reaches into what’s left of his coat pockets only to find a single key. Then, she reaches to close his still open eyes.

“May you rest now, old friend. Your hunt is finally over.” She softly says before turning back to Akechi who is checking himself over for injuries.

“Everything alright; any injuries?” She asks when she reaches him.

Turning to look at her, he reaches to grab the key within the palm of her outstretched hand.

“No, nothing major at least. You?” He replies.

“Besides when he caught me in the shoulder? No, I’m fine, but we should check around here.” Ash simply states, moving away towards a nearby set of stairs.

Akechi watches Ash climb the stairs. Her shoulders had slumped. He decides to follow her to the top of the stairwell. Walking along the fence railing, he finds an opening leading to the roof of a small building. On top of the roof was a body, a woman’s body. He examines the body to see a variety a scratch marks, some deep and some shallow, but there were also stab wounds. He turns the body over to see a large blood red brooch clasped to the woman’s dark dress.

“Ash, there’s a dead woman here. You recognize her?” He questions looking toward his fellow hunter.

Ash walks over and stares at the body, frowning. She drops down beside Akechi and unclasps the brooch, putting it in her pockets.

“Yes, I knew her. She was Gascoigne’s wife. His daughter said she wet out to find him, that he hadn’t returned from the hunt. But, still to leave her house on the night of the Hunt? It was a bad move, and one that has cost her, her life.” Ash sadly states turning to look at Akechi before standing.

“Due to her wounds, I would say she might have died before Gascoigne arrived.” Akechi deduced.

Ash nods. “Yes, Gascoigne, while he may have started to fall into madness, wasn’t far enough gone to attack his own wife. Yet, seeing her dead could have pushed him past the breaking point.”

Akechi tilts his head and jumps back up to the walk way.

“You said you knew him.”

“I knew him well. He was one of the Hunters who helped me when I first arrived to the Dream so long ago. He was kind and caring, but stern and strict. His partner was very much the same. I hope we don’t run into him. Henryk may have gone mad too.” Ash solemnly tells Akechi.

“But now, we should move on. Beyond that gate there, lies an entrance into the Cathedral Ward and a safe haven, much like Iosefka’s Clinic.” Ash asserts motioning to a wrought iron gate.

“And the brooch? What about it?” He asks.

“We could return now to Gascoigne’s daughter and give it to her if you want. We could also return there later and inform her of what’s happened. Anyway, come on. We should enter the Cathedral Ward. There should be a lamp there as well.” Ash simply replies as she starts to walk forward stopping at the iron gate waiting for Akechi.

He follows her and unlocks the gate. They walk through the gate and inside a flooded building, or a basement level of a building?

“What sort of cemetery was that anyway? You mentioned it briefly before.” Akechi asks as they come to stop at a ladder.

“The Tomb of Oedon. That’s what it’s called.” Ash states.

“Oedon? Who was Oedon?” Akechi asks curiously. 

“A Great One. You could consider them gods. Oedon has no physical form that we humans can see, but we can hear his voice, though I don’t know anyone who has heard him, personally.” Ash explains.

Akechi just stares at Ash for a moment. His eyes search her face for any sign of a lie.

“A god, you say? Interesting.” Akechi sounds intrigued.

Ash shakes her head and climbs the ladder. Leaving the ladder, the two of them enter a small library. Akechi wanders around the room for a bit and finds a note.

**"The Byrgenwerth spider hides all manner of rituals, and keeps our lost master from us. A terrible shame. It makes my head shudder uncontrollably."**

Akechi hums lightly tilting his head slightly.

“What is Byrgenwerth and the spider?” He lightly asks to himself and turns to see Ash waiting by the only doorway in the room.

 _She still holds many secrets. Yet, has no qualms of answering my questions. Still, I should wait for a bit before asking about the note._ Akechi thinks.

He walks to Ash and they continue through the doorway into a huge slightly open room with a hunched over figure dressed in red robes sitting among many incense candles.

“Akechi, welcome to the Cathedral Ward.” Ash’s voice calls to him, stirring him from his observations before he spots a lamppost in the center of the room.

Akechi walks to the lamp as his messengers rise from the ground to greet him. Touching the lamp, he thinks of the Dream, and he disappears from Ash’s sight to the Dream.


	5. Chapter 4 - A Wasteland Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Akechi make their way towards Old Yharnam, but some questions are probably better left unanswered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, dead ahead!
> 
> Not really much to say other than we start dancing around Bloodborne's lore.
> 
> Anyway!  
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!

_"Knowledge is dangerous. Once you know something, you can't get rid of it. You have to carry it. Always."_

_-Samantha Shannon_

* * *

Ash rested against a pillar within the Cathedral Ward atrium while she waited for Akechi to return from the Dream. What would Gehrman tell him now? Go to Old Yharnam and fetch the chalice along with finding the ole workshop, no doubt about it. Unless, he does something different, but the man never strayed from the typical plan of transcending the Hunt. By heading to Old Yharnam, that means she would face another old friend, one she refused to see since her very own Hunt.

_He isn’t my version of him, though he may be very similar to mine own._

A low hum fills the atrium catching her attention. Akechi strides to her with a thoughtful look upon his face. Stopping beside her, he turns to look at her with his head tilted slightly.

“Gehrman told me to go to an old valley hamlet that had been burned and turned to ash to seek a chalice or what he called a Holy Chalice.” He informs her but looks like he wishes to ask something else.

“He means Old Yharnam. It was the original city here, but a plague swarmed the people there, and it was burned. He really doesn’t change does he, that old man.” She mentions with a small smile at the mention of Gehrman.

“Before I left to the Dream, I found a note in the room below that mentioned how the Byrgenwerth spider hides secrets while also keeping their master from them. Any idea what that means?” He inquires leaning on the same pillar as Ash staring at her intently.

“A bit too soon in the night to ask such things. The answers to such a question won’t make sense unless you _see_ it for yourself.” She states seriously narrowing her eyes slightly. 

“You’re keeping a lot of things to yourself. Makes me wonder if any of it is really important, especially for one’s survival in the town.” Akechi muses.

Ash just hums lightly and pushes off the pillar she was leaning against. Walking to the archway to the left of her, she looks up to the waning sunset.

“To know, is to perceive the world for what it is or what it may be. Here, knowledge is power, both metaphorically and physically. You will soon learn such.” She mutters softly with a solemn look on her face.

“Better to know and be prepared for what is to come than be caught unawares.” Akechi answers.

“Not always. Come, this way.”

She walks off down some stairs to a small circular area with two other openings, but the area also seemed to double as a cemetery. Walking around a fountain in the center of the area was a large white robed man with a lantern and cane. She waits for the man to leave down one of the openings before entering the area. Akechi follows silently and spots a corpse off to the left between a few graves by a tree. A soft touch on his arm stops him as he starts moving for the body.

“Careful and be quick.” Ash states watching the opening to the cemetery to the right.

Akechi dashes for the body grabbing the Hunter’s coat, hat, gloves, and boots. As he darts away, he hears a loud humming vibration. Returning to the pathway, he turns to see a distortion where he once was.

“What…was that?” Akechi pauses before asking.

“To tell you now, well you might not believe me. Your eyes aren’t opened, and the night is too young. Leave the mystery for later.” Ash skirts around his question.

 _Eyes opened? What could that mean? What was that thing?_ Akechi questions.

Ash walks off to the left opening while switching to her bowblade. Drawing an arrow, she releases a shot at the robed man from before, killing him. Walking along the path ahead, they come before a church with a bonfire to one side of it and a set of stairs on the other side. In front of the church was a pair of beast men and a pack of rabid dogs. Ash looks back to Akechi behind her and points to the dogs with an arrow. Nodding, he goes to attack the dogs as she readies her arrows and fires at the beast men. Once their foes are defeated, they come back together before the entrance to the church.

Akechi goes to enter, but Ash clears her throat and shakes her head. Motioning to the stairs, she goes to climb them while reading her bow. Not far up the stairs, two dogs come charging at them but are soon downed by an arrow from Ash and a bullet from Akechi. A shot rings through the relatively quite air from above them, and they scatter. As they turn back before them, a lone beast man sniper lowers his rifle to reload it. Before Ash can draw an arrow to her bow, Akechi lunges for the beast man, killing him in two swings of his saw cleaver. Turning back to Ash, he wears a slightly smug look on his face as she walks up beside him.

“Don’t get too cocky now. It could be your doom like many young Hunters before you.” Ash warns as she opens a door in front of them.

Akechi just huffs as they walk through the door which lead to the upper floor of the small church. Walking into the main room and looking around, a lever rests in front of stone railing down a flight of stairs on an overlook to the bottom floor of the church. Akechi looks to Ash but sees she has disappeared. Shaking his head, he walks over and pulls the lever watching a mechanism unlock. A huge mausoleum casket moves over to reveal another flight of stairs which lead downward but to where? 

“I see you found the entrance.” Ash’s voice sounds from behind him.

“This is the way to Old Yharnam? Why all this trouble to hide a desolate, abandoned part of the city?” He questions.

“You must have noticed the beastly men we’ve been fighting by now. Why would they wear clothes if they were nothing but mere beasts?” She somewhat evades by asking her own question.

“Yes… Wait, you can’t mean-”

“Just like Gascoigne, all the beasts we’ve fought, even the brutes, were once normal people. But, they’ve turned into these beasts, and for what reason, well… you’ll learn that soon enough.” She explains seriously with a saddened tone.

“Why keep all this a secret? What do you think you’ll gain from doing so?” He curiously asks.

“Gain?” A short laugh. “I gain nothing, really, but it’s better to keep such information to myself considering I’ve been laughed at by some of the Hunters I’ve tried to help. I’ve also faced much denial due to the revelations I’ve given.” She reveals quietly looking straight at him, almost into his soul.

“So, gain? Nothing, but the pain this knowledge bestows upon me. Knowledge that will stay with me until my dying breath.” A serious tone returns to her.

Akechi just looks back and observes her. Tenseness, but she isn’t trying to divert any attention from her. In fact, her proclamation does the exact opposite.

“Then I’ll stop asking for now, but I will not ridicule you or shortchange you for whatever you tell me.” Akechi’s voice is steady with conviction.

Her head tilts to the side.

“Thank you.” She says relieved. 

Ash looks to the opened stairwell down to Old Yharnam, but instead of heading to it, she turns and motions for Akechi to follow. They walk through another doorway to a small cemetery where a lone white robed, blonde-haired man stands looking out over the city. Hearing them approach, the man turns to face them. Giving Ash a small smile, he turns to Akechi.

“So you’re the one Ash was speaking of, the new Hunter. The name’s Alfred. I’m a hunter of Vilebloods taught under Master Logarius. I’d like to offer you the same deal I did Ash when we first met.” Alfred says.

“Deal?” Akechi asks somewhat intrigued.

“To help you on your Hunt. Just ring one of them bells you Hunters have and I can aid you in whatever fight you may find yourself in.” Alfred explains.

“Alright, don’t know if I’ll need the help with Ash joining me, but I welcome the help.” Akechi accepts.

Ash nods at their conversation before grabbing Akechi’s attention and motioning for them to leave. She waves to Alfred as they leave for the upper floor of the church. Ash walks down by the lever until she reaches an opening in the stone railing. Dropping down, she draws an arrow and shoots a sleeping beast man in the room as Akechi drops down beside her.

The two walk down the originally hidden stairwell and walk along the stone path into what looked to be an old decrepit building. Ash reaches to her belt and turns on a small lantern illuminating the room. They reach another staircase to a platform with a ladder. Ash slides down the ladder with Akechi on her heels as she continues through the new barren room until she reaches a large stone atrium. Akechi walks up beside her and sees a large beast in the far corner of the room. Akechi slowly creeps up behind the beast and attacks it, stunning it. Once he kills the beast, Ash continues to another large room attached to the atrium which is surrounded by urns with a lamppost in the center and large slightly burnt wooden doors on the left wall. Akechi lights the lamp, disappears to the Dream, and once he returns, Ash beckons him to the door.

 **“This town is long abandoned. Hunters not wanted here”** Says a note on the door.

“Abandoned? Then who left the note?” Akechi asks to himself as Ash opens the door.

The smell of smoke consumes the air as the view of Old Yharnam enters the field of view. No one is in view, no beasts, no humans.

“Akechi, welcome to Old Yharnam.” Ash announces softly as they walk through the doors.


	6. Chapter 5 - Plagues and Beasts of Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi and Ash make their way through part of Old Yharnam and learn about the history of the city while coming to understand each other a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! New chapter! Old Yharnam is gonna be split into a few parts at least, but we are started to get deeper in the game.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy!

Old Yharnam was bleak and barren except for the burning beasts scattered about the place. Smoke filled the air. Light snarls, whimpers, and howls could be heard. Akechi observes the outlook of the scene before him as Ash stands behind him looking off to a distant clock tower. At the sound of a cleared throat, he turns to see Ash motion him to go on. As the two walk, Ash gives him a serious side look.

“While we’re here, be weary of the clock tower off in the distance.” She warns.

“Why?”

A short laugh.

“Old Yharnam isn’t as abandoned as the note states. A lone Hunter watches from the clock tower with a Gatling gun. We don’t need to fight the beasts here, and I recommend we don’t.” She informs him seriously.

They had just come across a small bridge when a dark shape starts to approach them from the smoke. Emerging from the smoke, it is revealed to be a beast. One even smaller than those of Central Yharnam, but it seemed off. Some sort of mist exuded from its hide. A yellowish light appeared and startles the beast as it brings a clawed hand up to cover its face. Looking to the source of the light, Akechi watches as Ash holds a flaming torch.

“They are afraid of fire. Just dash around them as we move through here. Avoid the clothed ones though.” She mentions to him as they walk around the cowering beast.

Suddenly, the air went eerily quiet. Everything was still. Only the crackling of the fire was heard.

“YOU THERE HUNTER, DIDN’T YOU SEE THE WARNING? OLD YHARNAM HAS BEEN ABANDONED BY MEN AND IS HOME ONLY TO BEASTS. TURN BACK, OR THE HUNTER WILL FACE THE HUNT.” A loud voice booms across the decrepit city.

Ash sighs softly but continues onward with a sad look in her eyes. Crossing the bridge, more beasts spot them but quiver at the sight of Ash’s torch. Footfalls and light growling sounded from behind them, and when turning to face the sound, Akechi dashes to the side to avoid a swipe from a clothed beast. He readies his saw cleaver to attack, but before he can, the beast is set alight. Hearing the wounded screams of the beasts, Akechi’s eyes soften slightly. He turns to Ash only to notice her sorrowful face.

“YOU ARE A SKILLED HUNTER. ADEPT, MERCILESS, HALF-CUT WITH BLOOD. AS THE BEST HUNTERS ARE. WHICH IS WHY I MUST STOP YOU!” the voice booms angered.

“We must run now; he would go after us anyway. He always does. Here take these. They’ll come to good use here.” She quickly states reaching into her pockets to give him a powdery substance.

“What-” He begins to ask.

“Not the time go!”

Ash sprints down the stairs to their right forcing Akechi to sprint behind her. Keeping up with Ash was a hassle, simply put. She swiftly swerved in and out of the way of beasts going for another set of stairs nearby. Akechi, as he kept up, heard the sound of a gun firing repeatedly and swiftly dodged bullets aimed at them. Ash only slowed as they reached a covered building before killing a large clothed beast waiting inside. Akechi stops behind her as she extinguishes the torch.

“You know…you’re just about as bad as someone I know. Doing things without thinking at least.” Akechi pants out.

“Not much to think on back there. It was run and survive or stay and die. I rather live and think you would too.” Ash gives a slight scoff.

They take a small break within the building for a few minutes, and Akechi reaches for the powder she gave him.

“What is this, and why is it important?” He asks searching her eyes.

“Antidote. You saw the mist from the beast earlier?” She replies with a sigh.

“Yes, it was odd and so are the beasts here.” Akechi confirms. 

“The beasts here are poisoned and will infect you if you are hit unless you use the antidote.” She explains.

“And the beasts being different than those from before?”

She looks away for a moment to stare out at the sunset that was still present.

“Old Yharnam was infected with a plague many years ago. The Healing Church, who are governing body of Yharnam, tried to help, but ultimately decided to torch the town. Yet, not before letting Hunters of Old inside.” She states with a sorrowful look.

He raises an eyebrow and gains an intrigued look.

“Why let the Hunters in during a plague? What use would that be? Unless… don’t tell me the people here turned into beasts? Due to the plague?” He asks shocked looking to the dead beast nearby.

She just nods and looks back at him.

“They aren’t like the beasts in Yharnam proper. Here, the people knew nothing of the Hunt. Yet, they were as obsessed with blood as the Yharnamites because the blood used for healing by the Church affected them in combination with the plague. The plague changed them, turned them into beasts, poisoned their hide, and so the Church allowed Hunters to do as they do best. They allowed the Hunters to hunt, but the Hunters didn’t stop there. They torched Old Yharnam and sealed the town off before building Yharnam proper above.” She tells the tale sadly.

Akechi looks away. His scowl hidden behind his mask as his eyes narrow in anger.

 _The world never changed. Injustice reigned here just as it did there. But, was the Healing Church worse than Shido? Not enough to tell for sure, but they are coming very close to being such._ His angry thoughts convey.

“And the Hunter earlier?” He asks after a few moments.

She gives a small hum.

“Djura. Once a proud Powder Keg Hunter, he protects the beasts here because he discovered the truth of what he hunted. He protects them now as they can’t protect themselves.”

Ash now moves to the doorway across from them. She then darts across to a small wooden bridge behind a wall as shots are fired at her moving figure. Akechi peers out at the surrounding area. A few beasts roam, but it is mostly wide open in view of the Gatling gun above. He crouches down and sprints over to Ash who then ducks within another building. Once he enters in behind her, she prevents him from going farther in. Moving forward a few steps, she jumps back as a large clothed beast rushes out at her screeching.

She still has he bowblade, but instead of switching the weapon’s form or drawing an arrow. She swings the bow around like a staff, striking the beast with the sharper edges at the ends of her bow. The beast goes down rather quickly, and two more awaken from behind them. A quick Molotov cocktail and a few swings of his saw cleaver kill the beasts as they lunge at him.

“This next bit will be a mad rush for a ladder. We are next to the clock tower, but many beasts are littered about the area. Not to mention, there is a Hunter who Djura trusts that patrols the area.” She warns him without turning to look at him.

Before Akechi can utter a word, she is off sprinting again. Grumbling, Akechi speeds off behind her. Running from the building, through a small city square, and into a larger one, they run past a man who lunges at them with a cane whip. Dodging the whip, Akechi spots Ash quickly climbing a ladder on the side of the clock tower. Following her up, they reach a wooden platform with two paths: one to the left up another ladder or to the right into the building nearby.

“Now where? I’m guessing Djura must be up that ladder.” He states looking to the ladder.

“We go into the building. Djura won’t leave the tower, and he isn’t what we are after anyway.” She nods.

Walking along the wooden pathway, they see another large clothed beast. A quick attack silenced the almost cry of the beast, and they walked out onto rafters of a large room below. Before them stood a large beast bound to a cross. Looking below, Akechi saw many beasts, too many for the two of them to fight alone. Spotting an oil lamp, Akechi slices the chain holding it to the rafter railing, sending it into the beast lighting it on fire and forcing the almost rotten wood of the cross to fall from its place to the ground. The flaming fall set many beasts alight and killed them while leaving a much fewer number alive below.

“That should do it. More of a chance for us to easily deal with them. Can’t get out of here without fighting as we need what’s on the altar there.” Ash states pointing down to a lit altar below.

They walk along the rafters until they can safely get down to the bottom. Akechi quickly grabs the bowl on the altar only to discover that it is filled with blood. Taking an empty flask, he funnels the blood into it before putting away the flask and joining Ash as she works to take out the beasts. After they are done, they exit the building through a doorway behind the altar. Akechi spots an open doorway a bit off to the right and heads for it only to find a ladder. Climbing the ladder, he finds and opens the door he briefly noticed earlier when running for the clock tower’s ladder. Returning down to Ash, he finds her leaning against a bit of stone railing staring at a weeping statue.

“You know, I wonder about the world outside of the Hunt, outside of Yharnam. I did have a life before coming here, but then I was pulled into the Dream.” She states wistfully.

“How long ago was that?” He asks.

“Hm… Exactly when? I don’t know. Time acts different here in Yharnam. I do know I was a high school student. Let me tell you going from a modern world to this was quite shocking. Not to mention dying and coming back to life multiple times.”

Akechi walks up beside her.

“A student? Same with me though I also interned at a police station and was known as a very young detective.” He relays to her.

“A detective, eh? No wonder you picked up on things so fast. It took me a few Hunts to catch on to what was truly happening here in Yharnam, but at the time I was also trying to find a way back home, wherever that is.” She shockingly states.

“I was actually apart of a case when I woke here in Yharnam.”

Shaking her head, Ash pushes off the wall and turns to him.

“You know. You’re not so bad Akechi. Rough around the edges, but you care, even if you might not want to show it. I saw the look in you eyes when I talked of the history of Old Yharnam. You were angry, so was I when I figured it out. I can’t say many of the Hunters I’ve helped were the same. There were those that were indifferent, and some who took joy out of the pain brought upon Old Yharnam.” Her voice goes steely towards the end.

“As the night continues, more atrocities will be revealed to you, each much worse than the other. But, I think, it will drive you forward. To end this Hunt and send us back home. After all, we both have to have people back there waiting for us, right?” Her voice serene as she looks to him.

 _Someone waiting for me? I know of only one who would bother. That is if he kept his promise in the end. Yet, if anyone could do it, he could._ Akechi thinks as his gaze shifts from Ash up to the orange sky above. 


	7. Chapter 6 - Blood-starved Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been awhile, hasn't it?  
> Yes.   
> Well, I've been sort of preoccupied with writing an Owari no Seraph AU, but with Persona 5 Royal coming out on the 31st, I have been getting back into the Persona mindframe.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Ash and Akechi continued to trudge through Old Yharnam. As they walked on, Ash stopped before a large open area with multiple floor vents wafting smoke obscuring most of the room. Ash drew her bowblade, switching it into its bow form, and drew an arrow. Releasing the arrow, she watched as it flew between the smokestacks. Soon the action was followed by multiple growls.

“I see you knew there would be beasts here hidden in the smoke.” Akechi quietly states extending his saw cleaver.

Ash just nods before notching another arrow.

“Get ready to attack. I’m going to try and lure one out.” Ash advises before she spots the lightly glowing eyes in the smoke.

As she released the arrow, Akechi crouches down slightly into the universal ready position which allows him to move quickly and suddenly. A yowl of pain fills the air, and soon after, a bipedal beast runs out at them with its arms out. Akechi quickly slices it deeply with his saw cleaver making it drop. The two finish the area quickly using the same method on the three other beasts there.

“Careful up ahead. Two fully transformed beasts are patrolling while one is hiding on the side of a building off the path to the left.” Ash imparts walking forward.

Akechi looks at the intersection and notices a long walkway with a large closed stone gate at the end.

“And there?” He motions to the gate.

“A shortcut that we won’t open for awhile yet. A large powerful beast unlike the ones you’ve seen lies beyond that gate.”

“A beast unlike what I’ve already seen? What could be worse than a ginormous beast with one oversized arm and a man who shifted into a hulking beast?” Akechi asks as if the thought was preposterous.

Ash turns to the young Hunter and raises a brow.

“I guess you don’t have the insight yet. As the night transcends you will come across things like you have never seen or thought of before. It gets a bit crazy at times, I’ll admit.”

After that, Ash just walks onward leaving Akechi to catch up to her. She rushes at the beast with its back to her and kills it after a few successive hits before the other one has a clue as to what has occurred. Akechi follows her example but instead uses an oil jar on the other beast before throwing a Molotov at it. The molotov’s flames burn brighter and hotter as the beast goes down.

“Nice. Now, I hope jumpscares don’t bother you.” Ash lightly states as they walk forward by a tall building with large wooden double doors.

“Why-” Akechi begins to question softly as another beast jumps through the doors next to them.

“Really?” He sighs in exasperation before attacking the beast with Ash filling its hide with arrows, quickly killing it.

Ash laughs for a moment.

“I did try and warn you. Now come on, there is a shortcut up here.” She states as she begins to climb the spiral staircase in the building with Akechi trailing behind her.

The two dispatch the few beast men as they climb up to a single door and open it. Ash motions akechi through and informs him of a ladder just up the way that would lead him back to the first lantern of the area. She also advises him to stop back at the Hunter’s Dream to spend his blood echoes on either enhancing his power, improving his weapons, or buying materials from the messengers. Once Akechi returns, they are off again, slaying the beasts who returned when Akechi entered the Dream.

They walk farther down the path before Akechi stops at the shrill screech to his left.

“A beast? One of those who empower other beasts is up ahead to the left.” He informs Ash who nods.

“You take the one on the left. I’ll take the one on the right.” She decides off the cuff, and the two split paths.

Akechi bursts through a rising smokestack at the clothed beast as it keeps screeching. He slices it multiple times with his saw cleaver which he has upgraded a few times now since he obtained the right shards. Ash, on the other hand, bobs and weaves out of the swipes of her red-eyed beast. Her bowblade was back in blade form. Each time she dodged the beast’s swipes she sliced the hide a few times. After about five dodges, the beast falls as Akechi walks out from the alleyway he fought in.

The two continue down the street until they see a small valley with a stone church-like structure at the bottom. Akechi reaches within his coat pockets for his monocle and observes the area. He sees a few clothed beasts settled down, but otherwise, there were no other beasts. Yet, the location was somber.

“That must be our destination where the Holy Chalice lies.” Akechi deduces as Ash nods.

“Very astute. I would ready yourself. You can’t just _take_ the chalice, after all. You must win it.” Ash explains as she walks down the path to the church.

They walk down to the church and stop at its entrance. Ash switches her bowblade for her sword and pistol. She puts several antidote pouches into her pockets before readying a few other items. Meanwhile, Akechi makes sure he has everything he thinks he may need. His molotovs are at the ready as are several oil jars. At the last minute he decides to add pungent blood cocktails to the list of what he wants to use. Once both are ready, Akechi peers into the church. At the far end, there was a large creature crouched before an altar.

“You ready?” Ash asks suddenly bringing Akechi out of his thoughts of what the creature could be.

“As much as I can be. What is that creature? It must be what we have to fight.” Akechi answers.

She hums lightly.

“Blood-starved Beast. Yes, it is a beast like the others, but yet different too. It will emit poison during this fight, so I hope you have antidote equipped.” Ash tells him.

“Any plan?” He asks.

She shakes her head.

“No. Let’s just get this over with. I want to leave Old Yharnam as quickly as possible.” She states while entering the church causing the beast to walk towards them.

By the time they reach the middle of the church, the beast leaps at them causing both to dodge out of its way. Akechi is quick to slice at it with the saw cleaver before backing up as Ash shoots it with her pistol. The pistol’s shot staggers the beast in a small puff of smoke as Akechi throws an oil jar at the beast followed quickly by a molotov lighting the beast on fire. The beast growls at them and turns swiping out towards Akechi with an elongated clawed hand, but it misses which allows Ash to attack the beast from behind. Quickly switching to her weapon’s greatsword form, she gives the beast two heavy hits before backing away as the beast yowls loudly.

Ash motions for Akechi to get back as the beast yowls out. Soon, the beast has a cloud of poison around it before it lunges at Ash who dodges. Akechi launches an oil jar at the beast followed by a molotov before going in to attack the beast, but as he enters the beast’s vicinity, he starts coughing due to the poison cloud. Yet, Akechi disregards the poison for now as he slices the beast’s hide before backing away and taking an antidote. The beast, which was starting to attack wildly, slowed down considerably.

“It’s almost down! A few more hits should do it!” Ash yells over at Akechi who nods.

Both of them rush in for the final hits on the beast causing it to fall to the ground before it disappears slowly in bright light. Akechi picks up the Chalice that was left behind in the beast’s wake. He turns the chalice over in his hands looking it over. It was golden with some simple engravings.

“Akechi, I’ll head back up and meet you at the Cathedral Ward. You should go back to the Dream with the Chalice. There are some things now available to you due to having the Chalice.” Ash says as she switches back to her bowblade and tries to shake off the beast’s blood.

Akechi tilts his head.

“You sure you would be fine heading back on your own?” He asks softly.

“Funny. I’ve been in the Dream for far longer than you. I can handle myself. Now, go on. We still need to go to the Old Workshop before moving forward, but that can wait until you return to the Cathedral Ward.” Ash laughs as she walks away leaving Akechi to return to the Hunter’s Dream.


End file.
